


Acedia

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Знову б'ється скло і зростається під неслухняною паличкою. Зневіра пронизує будинок, вплітається в кожну шторку, важким і віковим пилом осідає по кутах.- Навіть після всього ти залишаєшся відданим другом.- Ти маєш на увазі, як нікому не потрібний старий собака?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Grim, old place [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561591
Kudos: 2





	Acedia

**Author's Note:**

> Зневіра (лат. Акедія) — меланхолічний стан, в якому людина не бачить сенсу в своїх діях, викликаний самотністю і сумнівом в осмисленості своїх занять. З часом оно сталов гріхом.

Сиріусу здається, що, варто матері порізатися, з рани потече чорнило. А шкіра розсиплеться старим, тонким і прозорим від часу папером, як розсипаються в руках архіви з родинної бібліотеки. За нешанобливе ставлення до книг він отримує по шиї, а читання тепер - тільки під пильним наглядом батька.  
  
«Щоб він ще вдома тверезий бував», - думає Сиріус і фиркає на задернутий шторами портрет Фінніса.  
  
«Він хоча б не волає як скажений».  
  
Адже все в цьому житті просто: небо блакитне, сонце світить, а Вальбурга Блек - ненавидить свого старшого сина.  
  
Батька ще можна терпіти. Він майже не виходить зі свого кабінету, та й під тими шарами ненависті до всіх, крім Регулуса, що нашила матір, може, і тліють якісь батьківські почуття.  
  
Блек-старший навіть встає на сторону Сиріуса, коли Вальбурга і Друелла натхненно обговорюють його з Андромеда шлюб.  
  
_«О Мерлін, невже у татуся вистачило хоробрості їй відмовити»._

* * *

  
  
Сиріусу дев'ять, коли під пильним погядом матері він вперше пускає в Кікімера другим непробачним. Домовик стоїчно терпить тортури, беззвучно здригаючись на курному килимі.  
  
\- Ти - Блек, - твердо заявляє Вальбурга, схрещує на грудях руки і дивиться, як домовик двічі кашляє кров'ю на килим, перед тим, як аппарувати назад в комору. - Ніколи не забувай свого благородного походження.  
  
По кутах ховаються тіні чогось страшного і незвіданого, і разом з ними гординя чорноротою змією заповзає в серце.  
  
\- Я - спадкоємець давнього роду Блеків! Ти повинен мені підкорятися! - заявляє Сиріус сусідському магловскому хлопчику, за що моментально отримує від нього сніжком в лице.

* * *

  
Патлатий магловскій хлопчисько проходить по вулиці двічі на день. Зима тихо тане, але погода все ще залишається по-Лондонські огидно-мокрою.  
  
\- А ти смішний, - він простягає Блеку сендвіч з сиром і сідає поруч на лавку. - Давай дружити?  
  
Сиріус крутить в руках це дивне щось в такій-же дивній сріблястою обгортці, а потім кидає його прямо в калюжу.  
  
\- Не буду я їсти цю отруту, і друзі мені не потрібні!

* * *

  
  
\- Перевертні, перебуваючи в своїй людській формі, нічим не відрізняються від нас. Стан починає проявлятися тільки за тиждень до повного місяця у вигляді покращених рефлексів і сенсорних відчуттів. Розьє, як шкода, що вас не навчили нормально складати літачки. На відпрацюванні в п'ятницю _я_ навчу.  
  
Нова викладачка Захисту - дивна, і Сиріус довго не може зрозуміти, хороша чи погана ця дивина.  
  
\- Так у неї що, очі на потилиці, або чого? - Джеймс пхає його ліктем в бік.  
  
\- Та нє, там цілий Сам-знаєш-хто ховається, - обидва тихо іржуть, закриваючись книгами, і на цей раз штовхає їх Люпин.  
  
\- Більшість стигм, пов'язаних з ликантропією, починаються із боку людей, накшталт Фенрира Сивого, які використовують свій стан, щоб виправдати свою аморальну поведінку, називаючи це «зв'язком зі звіром всередині». Поттер, Блек, мінус п'ять з кожного за балаканину.

* * *

  
  
\- Та щоб він здох, - шепоче Джеймс, дивлячись я дертися до хатини Снейп. - Задолбав, блять. Буде знати, куди свого носа сунути не треба.  
  
Сиріус стискає в руці розбавлене, щоб його, вогневіскі і сміється так, що прокидається якийсь старий на портреті і йде. Спати кудись ще або скаржитися - незрозуміло.  
  
На небі млинчиком на мотузці бовтається місяць.

* * *

  
  
\- Якщо ви не скажете, хто це все розпочав, на відпрацювання підете все шестеро.  
  
Снейп дивиться з ненавистю, Малфой штовхає шматок зламаного стільця, і Пітер видає дійсно мишачий писк, намагаючись сховатися за зніченим Ремусус. Варто було вийти на півгодини, і клас - в трісках.  
  
\- Це Джеймс почав, професор, - тихо бурмоче Петтігрю, боязко поглядаючи на Поттера. Він веде Мері МакДональд в Гогсмід.  
  
\- Ну ти і щур, - шипить Сиріус, скалячись в сторону пухкого хлопчика.  
  
\- Я чекаю вас в суботу у себе. Всіх.

* * *

  
  
\- По складах ніби гіпогриф пройшовся, чесне слово. Сиріус, признавайся, невже мати отруїти зібрався, а?  
  
Альфард жартує. Звичайно - відьму нічим не прикінчити, навіть якщо сильно постаратися. Молодший, ще не зовсім тверезий після дядіного рому Блек стискає новий випуск Віщуна в одній руці; від емоційного викиду починають тліти куточки. В іншій, Альфард тихо матюкається і обіцяє пізніше надерти за це зад племіннику, _дорогуща італійська_ сигара.  
  
Старший Блек, дивлячись на це все, вириває з задерев'янілих рук хлопчини газету. На головній сторінці - місіс Забіні з новим чоловіком. _Четвертим? П'ятим?_ А на столі - листи, листи, листи, зі слідами то помади, то сліз, і вірші, вірші, нескінченні вірші.  
  
\- Мерлін, Сиріус, - Альфард надривно сміється і відкриває навстіж вікна. - Який же ти ще дурний, гіпогриф тебе роздери.

* * *

  
  
\- А якщо на хвилину зупинитися, то зрозумієш: ти дихаєш, вдих-видих-вдих, і так кілька десятків разів на хвилину. Життя, якою б нереальним воно не здавалася, складається з побутових дрібниць, до яких вже звик настільки, що навіть не помічаєш.  
  
Голос Марлен ламається і вона сідає назад, щоб не впасти. В кінці столу ридає Моллі - сьогодні з завдання не повернулися Гідеон і Фабіан Прюетти. Одноокий Грюм говорить щось, але Сиріус не може розчути що. Мабуть, це працює погано - через секунду Візлі здавлює його в залізних обіймах, і плаче ще голосніше.

Блек, бачачи очманіле лице аврора, майже сміється.

* * *

  
  
\- Я впевнений, мій батько не захотів би, щоб його кращі друзі стали вбивцями через такого, як ти, - сміливо говорить хлопчисько, і чужа паличка в руках Сиріуса злегка здригається.  
  
_«Та щоб він здох!»_ \- каже в його голові шістнадцятирічний Джеймс, і Блек рішуче робить крок вперед. Він не бачить, як Римус за комір відсмикує в сторону Гаррі, і як закриває очі руками дівчисько Грейнджер.

Кімнату осяває зелений спалах.

* * *

  
На другу ніч спроб заснути під хропіння Рона, коли спальня набридає більше нікуди, Гаррі вилазить з-під ковдри і натягує теплі шкарпетки, які зв'язала місіс Візлі. У старому будинку моторошно і холодно, і ще в них мостини скриплять трохи менше.

На сходах зупиняється - з кухні пахне віскі. Звичайним, магглівським віскі, іноді - ромом, від якого у Блека пелька не стуляється, або портвейном, під який добре мовчати і рахувати цеглинки в стіні. В ночі, коли приходить Римус - ще й звичайним вершковим пивом.

Моллі не припиняє скаржитися на господаря будинку ні Макґонагал, ні Андромеді, ні тому-ж Римусу, мовля, дисципліну хуліганить, бешкетує, а всі спроби напоумити успішно херяться банальною відсутністю бажання слухати. Іноді, коли Сіріус все-ж каже щось у відповідь, відбувається сеанс синхронного биття посуду, на тиху радість Блека.

Гаррі не звинувачує хрещеного і навіть розуміє. В останній раз, на своє питання "Що відбувається, Сіріус?", той абсолютно щиро і трохи роздратовано відповідає, що відбувається справжнє блядство.

Сірі, порожні очі дивляться крізь стіни і час. Він, напевно, ще не зовсім повернувся звідти. За вікном останнє червоне листя на вітрі летить, як п'яні метелики, а саме завивання схоже на собаче виття. До чого тут взагалі собаки - Гаррі зрозуміти не може, звичайно все це нагадує крики банши.

Помічаючи різкий рух краєм ока, він задкує до стінки. Блек підходить впритул, дивиться прямо в очі і стискає плечі так, що майже боляче. Від нього пахне затхлим, пильним одягом, спиртом і потім, ніби він уже казна скільки не мився. Але Гаррі не страшно, адже це ж Сіріус - найближча йому людина на всьому, напевно, білому світі.

\- Знаєш, що з такими як ти роблять в Азкабані? - шепоче майже в саме вухо, і по спині чи то від холоду, чи то від страху, чи від чогось ще пробігає табун мурашок. А потім він сміється, і його божевільний, зловісний, хрипкий сміх дзвенить у вухах набатом, і очі, які Гаррі пам'ятає такими добрими, розуміючими, тепер темні і холодні.

Нічого. В Азкабані тільки одиночні камери.

Десь далеко розбивається об скелі крижаний океан і дзвенять, б'ючись о каміння, кайдани.

* * *

  
  
\- Містере Блек! Я не хотіла вам заважати! - книга з рук Герміони падає на підлогу бібліотеки, здіймаючи в повітря напівпрозорі хмаринки пилу.  
  
\- Знаєш, у мене є ім'я, - награно-ображено помічає Сиріус, встаючи з крісла, немов не помічаючи її останніх слів. А потім, подумавши, додає: - А викати Аберфорду будеш. Не такий вже я і старий.  
  
\- Місіс Візлі не схвалює _це_ , - Грейнджер киває головою в бік напівпорожній пляшкою огневіскі, помічаючи, наскільки сильно від чоловіка пахне алкоголем.  
  
\- Місіс Візлі не розуміє, що це _мій_ будинок. Захочу - нап'юся, як свиня. Захочу - повій з борделю приведу. Захочу - спалю до біса всю цю бібліотеку! - Сиріус люто грюкає рукою по столу, і все, що на ньому лежало, злегка підстрибує.  
  
\- Якщо ви зачепите книги, містер Блек, - з запалом починає вона, але затинається, а потім відводить погляд кудись убік.  
  
\- Те що? Язика проковтнула, _котику_? - він робить крок назустріч, і дівчина задкує. - Куди твоя хвалена ґрифіндорським хоробрість поділася, а?  
  
\- Ви плутаєте хоробрість з нерозсудливість. - бурмоче Герміона, розвертаючись і швидким кроком прямуючи в бік дверей. Сиріус фиркає і хапає її за руку, запобігаючи передчасному втечу.  
  
\- Тобто, перебувати в моїй компанії - нерозсудливість?  
  
\- Відпустіть мене, містере Блек.

* * *

  
  
Війна стирає, обточує межі. На кухні - приглушене світло від Люмосу.  
  
У Снейпа - судоми після Круціатусу.  
  
\- Ой, професор, це ви тут. Мерлінова борода.  
  
Для тих, хто вночі сидить на кухні максимально тихо і не вмикає світло, думала Тонкс, має бути окреме місце в пеклі. Особливо, коли будинок напівпорожній, і навіть по маггловским новинам показують одних маніяків. Будинок на Гріммо - захищений Фіделіусом і в принципі непроникний. Будинок на Гріммо - найнадійніше місце в Англії крім, напевно, Хогвартсу.  
  
Будинок на Гріммо - кожна з цих речей, але від цього легше не стає.  
  
\- А чого ви тут робите? П'ята ранку. - Тонкс з силою смикає за ручку холодильника і наосліп вистачає пакет молока в надії, що він не місячної давності.  
  
\- Складаю план по захопленню світу, хіба не видно? - бурмоче в стакан рому Снейп таким тоном, ніби це була найочевидніша річ на світі. Мерлін всемогутній, невже кажан підземель тільки-що пожартував?  
  
\- А вигляд такий, ніби просто гармидар розводите, - аврор намагається елегантно спертися об одвірок, але ледь не падає, тому просто підпирає спиною шафу. У Сиріуса ось це виходить без всяких зусиль, навіть після кількох пляшок. Ніби щось підсвідоме. Це правильно, думає вона: чистоту крові не витравиш ніяким Азкабаном.  
  
\- Якщо ви прийшли сюди вкорочувати мені життя вашою балаканиною ...  
  
\- Та нє, - маше рукою Тонкс, з голови до куди видно розглядаючи співрозмовника, - допомогти чимось треба, може, га?  
  
З губ «пішла геть» чомусь не зривається.

* * *

  
В каміні тихо тріщать дрова, старий годинник відбивають дванадцять, а на вулиці великими пластівцями падає сніг. Спати неможливо - Джині хропе голосніше за всіх Візлі разом узятих. Тому, щоб не зійти з глузду, доводиться втікати в бібліотеку. Герміона завмирає в дверях, коли бачить на дивані знайому фігуру. Підкрадатися - погано, заважати - теж.  
  
\- Іди сідай, коли не спиш, - Сиріус повертається до неї повністю і двічі плескає рукою по місцю поруч, а потім ледве-помітно посміхається. Стара оббивка дивана на подив холодна. - Ти пробач мені, Герміона. Я... я тоді нісенітниці наговорив, дійсно.  
  
\- Та що ви, містере Блек. Сиріусе.  
  
\- Ні, правда. Просто, зрозумій, я тут сиджу день за днем, а уваги ніхто не звертає, ніби я - тінь батька Гамлета, а вони Шекспіра не читали, - він сміється і раптом різко молодіє, ніби не було витрачених років, смертей і війн. Таким вона його хіба-що на фотографіях з весілля Поттерів бачила. - Хоча, не читали, швидше за все.  
  
Герміона хоче відповісти щось на кшталт «Все буде в порядку» або «Та що ви», або щось таке по-дорослому серйозне, але замість цього підліткова уява малює Сиріуса, який тримає в руках череп домовика і примовляє: «О, бідний Крічер ».  
  
\- А з тобою лаюся, тому що ти дуже красива, коли злишся.  
  
Неочікувано.  
  
Він підносить руку до її щоки, таку теплу, проводить кісточками по вилиці і відкидає назад волосся. Від цього все думки розлітаються переляканими воронами, б'ються одна об одну і падають намертво.  
  
_«Любить, не любить, плюне ...»_  
  
А він хороший там, в глибині душі. Тільки дуже-дуже самотній, йому стільки довелося перетерпіти, винести, і все одному, невинно засудженому, дванадцять років без простого людського тепла.  
  
_«... поцілує»_  
  
Дурна, наївна дівчинка.  
  
Хороших і правильних людей без суду в Азкабан не саджають.

* * *

  
  
\- Мама каже, що ти з'їжджаєш! - Джіні залазить на ліжко з ногами, слава Мерлину хоч тапки не забула зняти. - Вони прибрали кімнату, ту, другу гостьову, біля бібліотеки, пам'ятаєш? Там ще килим такий стрьомний був і штори червоні.  
  
\- Так, так. Я збігаю подалі від твого хропіння, - сміється Герміона і закриває обличчя руками від подушки.  
  
Радіо, що привіз Артур, транслює дзвінкий, порізаний білим шумом голос Селестіни Уорбек.

_О, моє бідне серце, де ти?_

* * *

  
  
За маггловскому чорно-білому телевізору крутять черговий фільм з Чарлі Чапліном. Ремус після недавнього повного місяця блідий в зелень, краше в труну кладуть, але з якоюся відчуженою завзятістю і нелюдським спокоєм намагається в'язати шарф, кожні три-чотири ряди розпускаючи і починаючи заново.  
  
Прямо над головою - кімната Регулуса, у якому не вломишся навіть Бомбардою. Там, нагорі, щось дзвінко б'ється, кожен раз Римус мимоволі здригається - чується безглузде, п'яне, недоладне бурмотання.  
  
\- Ти... падлюка така, Мерлін всемогутній, ідеальний чистоплюй, твою ж.  
  
\- А тепер про кримінальну обстановку, - каже лисий диктор.  
  
\- Що ти шукаєш в цих новинах? - питає хто буде проходити ним Бруствер.  
  
\- А я ж любив тебе, блять, - шепоче Сиріус, знову б'ється скло і зростається під неслухняною паличкою.  
  
_Любив._ Його колись теж.  
  
\- Буде боляче, але недовго, - каже в голові маггловскій лікар. Податливий метал спиць гнеться під пальцями, як пластилін.

* * *

  
  
Кімната з гобеленом пахне вареною капустою і старими ганчірками. Під час прибирання там Гаррі натикається на старий рояль і пару раз вдаряє пальцями по клавішах. Какофонія ріже слух, але заглушає поламаний, приречений шепіт із сусідньої кімнати.  
  
_Ми, ре дієз, ми._  
  
\- Ти сама чула пророцтво, Мінерва.  
  
_До, сі, сіль дієз._

Рояль здригається. Ніби знаходячи власну волю, зачиняються кришка і боляче б'є по пальцях.

* * *

Зовсім випадково, здається, скрипить мостина. Герміона підривається, як ошпарена, паличкою в одній руці запалюючи нічник, а другою продираючи очі.  
  
\- Сиріус? Що ти тут робиш? Щось трапилося? Це Гаррі?  
  
_Може, у нього знову бачення, або Тонкс з Гестією з патруля не повернулися, або Волдеморт напав на Хогвартс, або..._  
  
У білому, ніби ріжучому кімнату надвоє, світлі лампи чорний діамант на фамільному кільці злегка переливається. Сиріусу раптово приходить на розум, що це вже друге покоління, що не спить, а тільки дрімає з паличкою під подушкою.  
  
\- Ні, ні, не бійся. Нічого не сталося з Гаррі. Все гаразд.  
  
Невербальне і беспалочкове заглушаюче закляття майже безшумним шовковим шелестом проникає в замкову щілину. Виходить без зусиль - коли навколо чотири бетонні стіни і нескінченний океан, займатися більше нічим.  
  
Під вагою Блека прогинається матрац. Він повільно витягає паличку з заціпенілих рук - кісточки білі, того гляди і кістки від напруги тріснуть, і кладе кудись на столик. Для маггловскій нічника вистачає майже безшумного «Нокс».  
  
Заспані карі очі дивляться з втомою і нерозумінням.

_Все добре._

* * *

Римус нікому не скаже, але на ранок перед Гарріними екзаменами Сиріус був в зюзю пьяний вже о десятій. (В Японії вже сьома вечора, тому стули пельку, зануда) Не дебоширив, не кричав, не ганяв домовика, ні. Все так само спирався на стіну з всмоктавшеюся з молоком матері елекантністю (І це правильно, думав він, чистоту крові не витравиш ніяким Азкабаном) і розмахував перед носом Люпина пляшкою рому.

— Ну випий, га? Я ж тобі не якусь магазинну хрінь пропоную, ну, Лунтику. Тьху, блять, Лунатику. Ну, може тоді згодишся мені простягнути руку, е?

В загальному напрямку веселого анімага полетіла курна подушка, яку він всеж-таки встиг зловити. Пропозиція допомогти з відсутністю особистого життя надходила вже втретє за два дні, і смішно бути вже перестало.

— Я на два метри відмовляюся підходити до цього, — Люпин помахав рукою в повітрі і відкинувся на спинку дивана. — Дома усе антипохмільне закінчилося, Сиріусе, і це вже будуть не мої проблеми. А якщо ще раз назвеш мене Лунтиком при комусь — наступного повного місяця голову відкушу.

— Добре, Лун-тик. Не будь занудою, — Блек посерьознішав, присів поруч на диван і налив два стакани. — Давай, за Гаррі. У него сегодня екзамени, напевно, вже всі нерви собі вимотав. Ты тямиш, а ми ж теж колись такими молодими були? Тямиш, га?

Він пхає Римуса локтем в бік, і ром проливаеться на штани.

В клятому домі — надто тісно. Бездіяльніть і непосидливість Сиріуса вб'ють навіть раньіше, ніж алкоголь та курево, і Римусу трохи лячно.

А коли Гаррі раптом потрібна допомога — взгляд Блека, що секунду тому хитався на ногах, стає ясим-ясним, і Люпин думає, що це, напевне, дійсно якась магія.

І коли він буде сидіти у ліжка Поттера-молодшего в Мунго, на слова хлопчика «Він сказав: Браво, Джеймс!» колишній професор відповість, що Сиріус завжди бачив у Гаррі його батька, що він такий-самий хоробрий і трохи дурний, як, між іншим, і кожний перший гриффіндорець.

Він не збреше, звісно, ні, але…

Римус нікому не скаже, що фраза «до смерті п'яний» нихто ніколи не доводив до буквальності, і віт неї николи не було так боляче.

* * *

  
  
\- Якби ти перестала голосити через кожну дрібницу, то побачила б, що Сиріус був зовсім іншою людиною! - вкотре заявляє Гаррі, і Герміона приречено зітхає.  
  
Зневіра пронизує будинок, вплітається в кожну шторку, важкоим і віковим пилом осідає по кутах. Грейнджер втомилася бачити Сиріуса Блека на кожному кроці, сірої тінню з шаф і сервантів, що розсипаються від старості.  
  
Адже він мертвий, мертвий, _мертвий._ З-за завіси не повертаються, але ...  
  
Боггарти - страхи і спогади, що копошаться в темних кутках і кошмарами у плоті виповзають назовні при кожному невдалому повороті палички.  
  
Пил падає-кружляє в тьмяному світлі закритого грозовими хмарами сонця.  
  
_Адже він не спеціально, правда? Вона ж сама ... хотіла?_  
  
У неї в кімнаті висить полузадёрнутий червоними портьєрами портрет жінки середнього віку. Вона нічого і ніколи не говорить, тому Грейнджер іноді здається, що це звичайна маггловська картина.  
  
\- Це не робить тебе дурною, дитинко, - голос у жінки в червоному тонкий і скрипучий, але Герміона думає, що вона розуміє, - це робить тебе сліпою.  
  
Жінка в червоному сумно посміхається, йде, залишаючи за собою порожній полотно, і більше не повертається.

* * *

  
  
У підвальній кухні сиро, мокро і душно. Герміона з байдужістю дивиться на макарони і фаршированого кролика. Потім злегка відштовхує тарілку від себе - секундою пізніше їжа зникає в роті у Рона.  
  
Там, нагорі когось знову прибрали до себе Імперіусом.  
  
Міністерство - падає.  
  
Падає, руйнується і сиплеться на голову новими дурними законами, заголовками в Віщуні, які кожні збори Ордену голосно і повільно зачитує вже злегка посивілий Римус. Чорнява аврорка років сорока протискується повз нього до шафок, щоб дістати собі чашку, а на шляху назад кладе руку Люпину на плече. Грейнджер її не знає - бачила разів зо два від сили.  
  
_\- Навіть після всього ти залишаєшся відданим другом._  
  
_\- Т _и маєш на увазі_ , як нікому не потрібний собака? _  
  
Сонце руйнується, небо падає, чому просто не лягти, чи не закрити обличчя руками і не потонути в цьому всьому? Замість гори з плечей - каменем по голові з розмаху. Все здається таким фантастичним, що Грейнджер сумнівається, чи не сон це все: дракони, домовики, магія, душі. Хочеться манної каші і дивитися «Мері Поппінс» по телевізору.  
  
На плиті з гучним шипінням збігає молоко.

**Author's Note:**

> Трошечки корявий переклад мого нового фанфіку, але згодиться.


End file.
